The Reason Why I Like You
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Soul noticed that BlackStar is always sticking around Maka ever since she was paralyzed by Arachne's spell. And it's getting on his nerves! What will Soul do?  One-shot :


Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

Just trying a oneshot... :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><em>Okay... Am I the only one that noticed that BlackStar is sticking around Maka? I mean he's always walking around Maka all of a sudden. He's been like this ever since Maka has been paralyzed by Arachne's spell. I can give you an example. The next morning after BlackStar gave Maka that weird candy...<em>

* * *

><p>Soul was walking towards the door of the clinic when he suddenly heard someone laughing from inside the room. He stuck his ear near the door to hear who was Maka talking to. Then she heard Maka speak.<p>

"Oh, yeah, I remember that..." Maka chuckled as she said those words.

"You where pretty dumb that time, BlackStar.."

"Yeah, I guess I was..."

Soul's senses suddenly stopped.

"BlackStar..." he thought.

BlackStar...

BlackStar...

BlackStar... Soul stopped at that detail.

Maka was talking with _BlackStar._ Soul immediately opened the door and saw BlackStar sitting next to Maka.

"What the hell? What are you doing here, BlackStar?" Soul exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Soul! I was just visiting Maka!" BlackStar stood up.

"I guess I'll leave now, Maka. Bye! Get well soon!" he left the room. Soul looked at him as he left the door. Then he looked at Maka. She was smiling. That's a first... Soul never actually saw Maka this happy when talking to BlackStar.

"What?" Maka asked Soul who was looking at her weirdly.

"What were you two talking about? You two where laughing when I came..." Soul sat next to her and placed her food at the side table.

"Oh, nothing important really... We just talked about some really funny memories when we where still kids.." Maka replied. That's right... They where childhood friends.

"He's not like himself" Soul said as he unwrapped the cloth tied around her lunchbox.

"Yeah... I thought so too..." Maka looked at him. "He was the first person I saw when I woke up and I thought he was going to sign my face again... but instead..." Soul looked at her when she stopped. "Instead what? What did he do...?"

"He greeted me 'Good Morning' and asked me how I was feeling..." Maka paused. "You would think he'd say 'Good morning Maka! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!' or something...but..." Maka imitated BlackStar's voice.

"I think he's sick..." Soul opened the lunchbox.

"If he was really sick that time I wish he is sick everyday... he's kinda sweet..." Maka smiled.

* * *

><p><em>The hell? Maka... calling BlackStar sweet? C'mon... I mean... he's... urgh! I don't even know why he's like that all of a sudden. Like the time I was going to ask Maka out when he suddenly interrupted us...<em>

* * *

><p>After class, Soul and Maka talked.<p>

"Hey, Maka, do you wanna..." Soul rubbed his head as he blushed.

"Hmm? What is it Soul?" Maka turned to him.

"I was just wondering if we could go ou-"

"Hey Maka! How are you doing today?" BlackStar wrapped his arm around Maka's neck. Soul's eyes widened and looked angrily at BlackStar.

"Uum... great I guess..." Maka looked weirdly at BlackStar's arm wrapped around her.

"GREAT! How would you like to come to my house? Tsubaki's going to cook some delicious dinner tonight!" BlackStar grinned at her.

"Um, sure... But I have to ask Soul first" Maka looked at Soul who was already red and has smoke in his ears.

"Oh, hey Soul! I didn't notice you there!" BlackStar said.

"Oh, sure you didn't.." Soul sarcastically said. "Because you where too busy flirting with my _partner_..." he mumbled.

"How would you like to come to my and Tsubaki's house?" BlackStar smiled at him.

"Suuure... not that we and Maka had anything planned..." Soul pouted.

* * *

><p><em>Okay... that was so not cool... I was this close in asking Maka out! Urgh! Stupid BlackStar! And he had the nerve to ask Maka out again.<em>

* * *

><p>Soul looked at Maka, who was busy texting.<p>

"Who are you texting?" Soul asked.

"Oh, it's BlackStar..." Maka glanced at Soul then back at her cellphone.

"What does he want now?" Soul had an irritated voice.

"He's um... kinda asking me out to study..." Maka answered.

"He's asking you out for a date?"

"No... he's asking me to have a study meeting with him..."

"So he is asking you out for a date?"

"Eh?" Maka was really confused.

"Damn... Maka's so naive... She is smart but she sure doesn't know a lot much about boys and how they operate..." Soul thought. "So are you thinking about accepting it?"

"YEah, I guess... Tsubaki's going to be there too..." Maka said.

* * *

><p><em>C'mon! BlackStar's my best friend! And he doesn't even think of inviting me? And the worst, Tsubaki doesn't even care! She's just there approving every step BlackStar makes! And I know Tsubaki knows how I feel about Maka... Well I'll show him... next time, BlackStar... you just wait and see...<em>

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka where walking in the facade of Shibusen.<p>

"Maka, I was wondering..." Soul started.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could go ou-" then he was interrupted... again... by BlackStar.

"Hey, Maka! I was wondering if you could go ou-!" Maka's eyes widened together with Tsubaki. Soul punched BlackStar.

"Oh, no you are not going to do that again!" Soul grabbed Maka's arm and dragged her somewhere more private. Tsubaki held BlackStar on the floor.

"Are you ok, BlackStar?" she asked worriedly as she wiped the blood off his nose.

"Tsubaki... I think the plan you, Liz and Patty are working very well..." he said as he sat up.

"You think so too?" Tsubaki's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, a moment ago I think I was just falling in love with Maka and..." Tsubaki grabbed a book and slammed it on his head.

"NO! You can't! Soul and Maka are the ones for each other and that's it! And you're-... and you're..." Tsubaki suddenly blushed. BlackStar looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"N-nothing! Let's go back!"

* * *

><p>"Soul! What did you just do?" Maka was panicking.<p>

"What did I do? I just saved your butt from BlackStar..."

"He isn't doing anything!" Maka was really confused.

"You know what he's trying to do? He's trying to take you away from me!"

"Away... from... you? Ok now I'm really confused..." Maka stopped walking.

"Look, Maka... I... I..." Soul stuttered.

"You what?" Maka eyed him. Then something unexpected happened. Maka's eyes widened in realization that Soul had kissed her. Then he broke the kiss and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"I'm sure your smart enough to know what I mean..." Soul looked away from her. Maka stared at him as he blushed then...

MAKA CHOP!

"Ow! What the hell, Maka! That hurts! What was that for?" Soul covered his head in pain as he sat.

"You're so stupid, Soul!" Maka held out her book.

"What? I just confessed and you reply to me saying I'm stupid?" Soul looked up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that a long time ago!" Soul's eyes widened at her.

"You're so stupid... but I guess that's one of the reasons why I like you too..." Maka blushed and put her hands on her back. She looked away to avoid Soul's eyes. Soul grinned and laughed.

"W-what? What's so funny?" Maka looked at him as he stood up.

"Nothing..." Soul gently snatched the book away from Maka. "You know... that Maka Chop you gave me really hurts..." Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist. Maka looked at him and turned bright red.

"But... I guess that's one of the reasons why I like you..." Soul stopped.

"No... it's one of the reasons why I love you..."

* * *

><p>I didn't really know what I was writing but I had a lot of fun... :P<br>On episode 28 or 29, BlackStar went to Arachnophobia to avenge Maka for what they did to her and this idea made me think of a story on what will happen if BlackSTar suddenly begins to flirt with Maka :P  
>Hope you enjoyed it! XD<p> 


End file.
